A Dragon's Princess
by lexiboo17
Summary: When a princess who craves freedom and adventure gets it in the form of a dragon, what sort of craziness awaits? Maybe her life isn't completely normal, like she originally thought. Most definitely based off of another story on this sight. NaLu GaLe MirAxus StinYu KinaBra RoWen RoguexOC JeRza ElfGreen GruVia
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a kingdom, far, far away, lived a princess. This princess had beautiful, silky blonde hair, and bright, crystal blue eyes. She wanted nothing more than adventure, but she was confined to her castle, to await her prince. One day, she heard a tapping at her tower window. Curious, she opened the window, and found a majestic beast. A dragon. The dragon was a deep, ruby red, with eyes of gold, the dragon spoke to her in a deep voice.

"Princess, I have heard your cries for adventure, so I offer you your freedom. Come with me, and e shall wander the world." It spoke, and the princess was overjoyed. She flung her window open all the way, and climbed out onto the dragon's wing, making her way to it's back, she held on tight. The dragon flew far away from her kingdom, and deep into the woods. The dragon landed in a giant clearing, deep in the woods, in front of a massive cave. The dragon lowered himself, and made a ramp from his wing. The princess, finally free, threw off er heels, and slid down the dragon's wing, to hug his muzzle. Once she let go of his great, red, snout, she spoke.

"Thank you, dragon. How can I ever repay you?" The dragon thought before answering her question.

"Call me Natsu, and seeing you smile after all these years is payment enough for freeing you." The princess smiled a sweet smile before pecking the dragon on the snout, causing him to give off steam.

"Then that shall be your payment."

"Th-Thank you." Said Natsu, his face a deeper red than the rest of his scales. The princess giggled once again before taking a few steps forward, but her skirt got snagged on a branch. She tugged on it a few times before giving up a tearing it off. Leaving her with a jagged hem, at a slant, cutting off just above her knees.

"There. Much better. Oh, and my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She said, her last sentence accompanied by a curtsy. The dragon stood up, bowed his head, and knelt down on his front legs.

"Natsu Dragneel, Prince of the Fire Dragons." He said, and they both burst out laughing.

"So. Natsu, where are we?" Asked Lucy.

"My home. Care to come inside?" Natsu replied, and Lucy nodded, following him inside, expertly dodging his tail. She quickened her pace so she was at his side as he gave her a tour. The cave was much larger on the inside, a maze of stone tunnels, surprisingly there were doors, with picture signs above them. Eventually the dragon and the princess made it to two doors, the signs above them clearly marking whose they were, on had a fire on it, the other a crown.

"Lucy, these are our rooms. If you need anything, I'll be right next door. Although, you don't have to stay if you don't wish to. You are free now." Natsu said, and Lucy replied politely.

"Thank you, Natsu. I think I should stay here while I become accustomed to life outside of the castle." Natsu nodded in understanding before retreating into his room.

"I hope you find your room to your liking." He said before he fully vanished behind the great, oak door. Lucy opened her own with surprising ease, and found a room similar to the others in the cave. Just a stone room, as if carved right from the stone. It was big enough to fit five, maybe six, of Natsu comfortably. Across from her is a great big bookshelf, with only three books. To her left is a bed big enough for Natsu, but low enough to the ground for her to climb in comfortably. It was four poster, with semi-clear blue drapes. To her right a wardrobe, and a vanity, and a small cooking station. A single rug sat in the middle of the room, just a red rug with a yellow trim. She giggled, he really did mean freedom, she has the freedom to decorate it however she pleases. She swiftly walked to the wardrobe and opened it's doors, finding a few dresses, and four drawers. She opened the first one, the top left, and found shoes, just a pair of flats, and a pair of ankle boots. The top right held a few pairs of gloves, some long, some short, and in a variety of colors. In the bottom left drawer had a few bladed weapons, and the final drawer had a box. A red box with a gold bow, connected to that bow is a small paper tag, with the words 'For Natsu' beautifully scrawled on. Grabbing a nightgown, Lucy closed the drawers, and the doors before going to change. Lucy was tired from the tour and quickly fell asleep, but woke up several times due to the cold. She eventually gave up, and pushed her dignity aside. She quietly left her room, and entered Natsu's. She immediately felt the gentle heat that radiated off of him, and she ventured closer. The bed the dragon lay on as much taller than her own, and took a lot of effort to climb onto. She eventually succeeded in her efforts, and curled up next to him, taking in the heat he radiated. Little did she know, Natsu watched the whole thing with a partially opened eye. Once Lucy fell asleep, he curled around her, his wing acting as a blanket for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lucy found herself unable to get up, a massive weight practically crushing her. After minutes of thrashing about, struggling to get free, she gave up, instead letting the warmth of her dragon friend envelope her, lulling her to sleep.

~*( Time Skip )*~

Natsu awoke, to find his new friend still unconscious, but he was wide awake. Carefully, he got of his bed, and rolled in the shredded pillows and blankets that made the floor practically impossible to see. At some point during his play, he remembered something important, and left the room. The sudden depletion of warmth woke Lucy up for a second time. She saw that she could get up, so she did, and jumped off the bed, onto the awaiting pile of pillows. She carefully made her way to the door, trying not to trip on any of the scattered items. Once to the door, she opened it, and used too much force, which caused her to fall flat on her butt.

"I guess the doors are lighter than they appear." She mumbled, going through the door, to her room. Once inside her room, Lucy picked out her clothes for the day, got dressed, made her bed, and laid out her nightgown for that night. Lucy then left her room, and wandered around until she found the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Lucy began to make herself an omelette, cooking brought back memories of her father, and his views of her. Lucy was ecstatic to be longer be under his reign, to be free. Lucy taught herself to cook back in her palace, 'A princess has no need to cook', 'let the cooks do their job', and 'why would you want such a useless skill' her father used to say, only wanting her to be pretty, and do as he says. But Lucy's mother, she inspired Lucy to be herself, to do the things she wanted. Lucy nearly cried into the frying pan sh was using at the thought of her mother. She quickly wiped away her tears and served herself breakfast. A while into eating her omelet, some _thing_ landed on the table, and spoke to her.

"Who're you?" It spoke, and Lucy fell out of her chair. This blue, cat can _speak!_

 _"_ Well that's rude. I asked you a question. Who're you?" It asked again, and Lucy hesitantly replied.

"I-I'm Lucy, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Happy!"

"Happy?"

"Aye!"

"So, your name is, Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Well then, Happy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said, sitting in her chair once more, with her hand sticking out for Happy to shake. He put his tiny paw in her hand and they shook.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lucy." Lucy finished her omelet, and Happy ate a fish that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. After finishing their breakfast they walk around the expansive cave, talking about nothing and everything all at once. About halfway through their chat, they bump into Natsu.

"Ah, there you are, Lucy." He says, subconsciously admiring her in her dress. She wore a simple, white dress, with a sweetheart neckline, the skirt loose with two layers, one clear and the other white. She had a white ruffle on her right wrist, and a detached, blue sleeve on her left forearm. Natsu then turned to the flying, blue cat.

"Happy, I was looking for you everywhere. Where were you?" Happy looked a little embarrassed.

"I got lost, and ended up in the kitchen, where I met Lucy." Natsu nodded in understanding, and the three of them walked off, talking about anything, until dinner. At dinner Lucy had to make enough food to appease a dragon, a cat, and herself. After dinner the three of them went off to the end of the cave where the bedrooms were. Once the reached their rooms Natsu turned to face Lucy.

"Would you like to spend the night in my room, again?" He asked.

"If it's not a nuisance." She replied, and he shook his head.

"No, not at all. Go change while Happy and I talk." Lucy nodded and entered her room, Natsu and Happy following suit with their own room. Once Lucy got changed she knocked on Natsu's door, and was met by a 'come in', so she did. Lucy walked to the bed, where natsu picked her up with his teeth by the back of her dress, and placed her on the bed. She turned to face him, and thanked him before the three of them, the princess, the dragon, and the cat settled down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy woke up, to find herself holding Happy like a stuffed animal, and Natsu doing the same to her. The fire dragon turned to lie on his back, so all three of them were shifted. One on top of the other, Lucy shifted too, putting Happy to her side, still holding him so he wouldn't fall. Lucy tried to go back to sleep, but that didn't work, so she put Happy in Natsu's grasp and slid down the beast as if he was a slide. Lucy picked her way through the shredded pillows and other burnt objects to the door. She slipped out the door and into her room to change. She put on a sleeveless orange dress that went down to her knees and left her room after brushing her hair. She managed to find her way to the kitchen, and cook 54 eggs. By the third egg, Natsu came running in, Happy flying a small bit behind.

"I smell food!" Natsu roared in excitement, and Lucy giggled at his behavior.

"Well you'll have to eat your breakfast in pieces. Here's the first three." She said, flipping the frying pan so the eggs flew over her shoulder, into the fire dragon's gaping mouth. He swallowed the eggs without chewing, this process of cook, throw, eat continued until the dragon had eaten 52 eggs.

"Okay Natsu, that's enough." Lucy said, finishing cooking her breakfast. Happy had been eating his fish, watching all of this. Once Lucy sat down, he spoke.

"Wow Natsu. You actually found one willing." He said, and Natsu's face got a deeper red.

"Sh-Shut up!" Natsu stuttered, and Lucy just sat there, confused, eating eggs.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked, and Happy went to speak, but Natsu shived his finger over his mouth, stopping him from doing so.

"Okay, don't answer my question." Lucy said, finishing her eggs. Once she cleaned her plate, she continued speaking.

"I'll be going outside today. I'd like some fresh air." She stated before leaving the room to wander around until she found the entrance. No one stopped her, or tried to explain their behavior. They just let her leave, she _is_ free now.

"I wonder what that was about." Lucy muttered once she left the room.

~## With Natsu ##~

"Happy..." Natsu whined, taking back his finger.

"What? She doesn't know."

"But she's curious now."

"So? She's gonna find out sometime."

"But it's embarrassing..." Natsu continued to whine, in fact everything he said was a whine.

"Natsu, she's going to find out in a few days anyways. _It_ is going to happen." Happy said, and realization dawned over the red and pink dragon. He groaned in response to the truth in the cat's words, but his face soon lit up with joy.

"Then he's coming! He has to!" He shouted with joy, literally jumping up and down.

~## With Lucy ##~

Lucy finally found the great, gaping hole that acted as the entrance to the cave. Lucy took on a big breath, loving the crisp air and the warmth from the sun beating down on her. The birds in the air, and the flowers on the ground were welcomed, and she skipped to the center of the field in front of the cave, and flumpfed down in the grass. She laid in the tall, dew covered grass, watching the butterflies fly by, and listening to the birds and crickets. She lay there, eyes closed, and took it all in. After a while, she was lulled into a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Each day had been practically the same for Lucy, wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, sometimes she'd go outside, other times she'd try understand the three books-in the entire cave-that she found. Today, after breakfast, something new happened.

"Lucy, would you like to learn how to fight or hunt today?" Asked Natsu, and Lucy thought for a minute, weighing her options. Unfortunately, the thought of a fighting princess brought back memories of someone who'd been dead for quite some time.

"Yeah." She said quietly, and Natsu studied her skeptically.

"Are you sure? You don't sound very excited." He observed.

"No, I am. It's just…" More memories flooded her mind as she trailed off.

"It's nothing. When do we start?" She said, ignoring her previous sentence. Natsu eyed her, looking for… Something. Not really sure on that one.

"We start when you come back, not in a dress." He said, and Lucy left, trying not to cry at the memories swirling in her mind.

~~# Time Skip #~~

Lucy came back, wearing the open vest, as a closed one, due to the belt buckle keeping the puffy white pants up.

"These," She tugged on one of her pant legs, "are the best invention ever!" She exclaimed.

"Have you never worn pants, Lushie?" Happy asked, and Lucy shook her head wildly, fortunately her hair was up in pigtails, so none got in her face.

"Calm, Lucy. You need to be calm." Natsu said, trying to be cool at the sight of her in his clothes, for when 'it' happens. Lucy took a few, deep, calming breaths, and then she let her hands fall to her side, the way she usually does, letting them slide down her sides. That way it straightens your skirt, too. I guess it became a habit. Her eyes went wide, and she gasped.

"What _are_ these?!" She asked, pushing her hands forward, which tugged on the pants.

"Those are pockets, Lushie." Happy said, and Lucy looked down at the pants.

"So this is what it's like to have pockets." She said, calming down.

"Okay, let's go." She continued, turning around, and walking out the door, to get to the front door, er, mouth of the cave.

~~# Time Skip #~~

Lucy was sending a barrage of attacks at the pink dragon, who just sat there, taking it, obviously bored. After a while, Lucy gave up, she was bent over, panting.

"The way it's going," she panted again, "It looks like we won't have any good results." Upon hearing this, Natsu fell flat on his face, and Lucy took it as a victory. _**(Sources are important:Source**_ ) Lucy leaned against him, sitting in the grass.

"Why don't we go into the woods? You can hunt, and I'll gather some plants." She suggested, and Natsu nodded, so they got up, and ventured into the woods.

~~# Time Skip #~~

Natsu and Lucy came back to the cave, with a lot of meat, and even more berries, mushrooms, and other plants they found.

"Natsu, tonight I'm making gumbo. That sound good?" Lucy said, to which Natsu nodded happily, her cooking was SO much better than raw or burnt fish and other animals.

"After dinner, I think we should take a bath." Natsu said.

"You have a bath?" Lucy asked, not remembering seeing one in the week she spent in the cave.

"Yeah, just don't use it often, cause Happy hates water, and I can just burn off most stuff." Natsu said, and Lucy nodded in understanding. They walked to the kitchen in relative silence,and Lucy proceeded to make gumbo, the one dish she loved, that the cooks wouldn't make. I was a hit with the dragon and the cat, and they made a mess eating it, so the bath was now a must. Lucy walked to her room, and grabbed her nightgown before meeting Natsu in his room. They then walked down halls she hadn't seen before, mainly bedrooms with elemental symbols above them. Though, for each of them, there was also a crown slightly different from her own. A crown resting on a book. Another with a crossed battle axe and sword beneath it, causing it to look like a skull and crossbones. A third with three golden keys, one with a fire lit on each point, one with demon horns sticking out the top, another with a vial of poison in it. At the end of this hall, is a room, with bubbles on the sign above it. They walked in, and Natsu did a cannonball into the massive lake he called a bathtub. He swam around in it, and it began to steam.

"Wait. You expect me to bathe with you?!" Lucy exclaimed, practically mortified.

"Yeah, it's not like we don't share a bed." Natsu said, and Lucy shook her head.

"No. I am NOT bathing with you." She said, turning to leave.

"Here, I'll make it so I can't see you." Natsu said, pulling on a lever with his mouth. From a chute that came down from the wall, came a liquid substance Lucy couldn't identify. Natsu let go, and swam around some more, swishing his tail as much as possible, Lucy then knew what it was. Soap.

"Fine. But turn around." Natsu did as he was told and Lucy got undressed, once she was in the water, she spoke.

"Okay, you can turn around now." Natsu did as he was told and turned around, he then got a mischievous glint in his eye. With a flick of his tail, a wave was sent at Lucy, and she couldn't evade it. From there, a water war was born. They were having so much fun, that Lucy didn't notice the bubbles beginning to disappear. At some point Natsu refused to look at her, and she didn't know why.

"Natsu, why won't you turn around?" She asked, and Natsu didn't answer.

"Tell me, Natsu." She asked, getting closer.

"Look at the water." He said, and Lucy did. Once she realised what he meant, she lit up with embarrassment. She got out of the water and wrapped a towel around her, from behind the corner of the L-shaped room. She proceeded to dry herself, and put on her nightgown.

"I'm done, and going to bed." She said before leaving.

~~# Time Skip #~~

By the time Natsu worked up the courage to face Lucy again, she was asleep, so he just curled up with her and Happy, who had taken a quick bath after them, and fell asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Lucy woke up, to find Natsu rolling around in the scattered debris on his floor, obviously ecstatic. It had been a few days since their first training session, and Natsu was starting to feel Lucy's attacks. Natsu was chanting 'they're coming, they're coming' over and over like an excited child, which he probably was.

"What're you so excited for, Pinky?" Lucy asked, and Natsu stopped rolling, so he was glaring at her, on his back, while slightly curled, so he kinda looked like a puppy dragon.

"It's not pink, it's salmon." He said indignantly.

"Whatever, Pinky." Lucy replied, jumping off of Natsu's bed.

"So what're you so excited for?" She asked again.

"It's my eighteenth birthday! Which means I get to see my dad again!" He roared happily.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?! I would've gotten you something!" Lucy shouted, and Natsu rubbed his neck sheepishly, who knew dragons were so expressive?

"Oh, with everything that's happened I guess I forgot to tell you." Lucy rolled her eyes and went to leave the room.

"Wear the pants, I'll need your help." Natsu called after her, she nodded and went to get dressed. A few minutes later, she came out, fully dressed, to see Natsu bouncing up and down lightly. Upon seeing her, he stopped, and lowered a wing.

"Get on, Luce." He said, and she climbed up, only once she was sure she could stay on his back did she speak.

"Luce?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you, like it?" He replied, and she nodded with a 'mhm' in response. Suddenly, Natsu took off down the halls, running, Lucy realise that he had lined the edge of his wings with feather dusters. The feathers from them anyways. He was dusting the hallways by slowly waving his wings up and down. He ran from one end, to the other, over and over, until the whole place had been dusted, he did this for every hallway. Though it was fun for the both of them, she was riding a dragon afterall.

~~# Time Skip #~~

After the hallways were done, Lucy rode Natsu into a room, far larger than any of the others in the castle-like cave. It could fit a hundred dragons of Natsu's size, and judging by the tables, was meant to. There were three tables, creating a u facing the doorway, so it was more like an n. Between each table was a gap, two Natsu's wide, wow. I'm measuring distance in dragons,and the size of the dragon isn't even specified! Natsu lowered his wing, and you got off, he stomped his foot, and suddenly the place was illuminated. Lucy just stood in awe, fire dragon magic really is incredible. Happy, who just joined them, flew to the ceiling, and pulled down some banners. Each one a different element, at the center of them was a fire banner, with 18 written above it. Happy then flew to the end of the room, and brought out some carts, it took him a while to do that. On each cart, was a stack of dragon-sized plates. Natsu and Lucy went to help set the tables, which didn't take very long considering their size. At the end of this, they all went to the kitchen, where Lucy made all the different kinds of food his family likes. Trust me, weird stuff. Once she finished cooking, and making sure Natsu didn't eat it, Lucy went to get changed. She put on a floor-length, sleeveless, blue dress, with a sweetheart neckline. Attached to it, by the tips of the heart-shaped neckline, was a semi-clear, blue cape, which sorta acted as sleeves due to two silver bands that connected it to her arms. It had stars going up the torso in a wavy line, and the slightly slitted skirt had stars lining the bottom. She wore blue heels, and had her hair down, with star-shaped pins holding it out of her face. _**(Source: Not Mine)**_

~~# Time Skip #~~

Lucy and Natsu walked down the halls, everyone was already on the 'meeting room', waiting for the birthday boy. They didn't know about Lucy. They reached the door, and Lucy immediately got shy, and hid behind Natsu's front leg, when the door opened, and they walked inside, no one saw her.

"Natsu!" A proud voice boomed, and Lucy peeked out from behind Natsu's leg, but no one saw her. Facing them was a red dragon, twice Natsu's size, covered in scars. Lucy looked around, but couldn't see past the red dragon known as Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons. At some point, another dragon spoke.

"I smell someone new, show them!" Natsu chuckled and moved, his leg, pushing Lucy forward.

"This is Lucy." He said, and she smiled, waving at the dragons, but there was one table she couldn't see.

"Natsu, this is a fine mate you've found yourself." Igneel said, and Lucy looked at him blankly, despite her confusion. Natsu, on the other hand, lit up bright red.

"Dad!" He roared in his embarrassment. Some other dragon said something, and Natsu pushed Lucy to the right of the room before going to start a brawl. She continued in the direction Natsu pushed you until you came to a normal table. When Lucy saw who was at the table, she stopped dead in her tracks. She then ran to the table, and broke down, crying. Here, in this room, was every princess thought dead.

"Girls… I thought I'd never see any of you again…" She sobbed, and her best friend, Levy, ran up and hugged her, soon enough, it was a group hug, excluding the dragons. They pulled back, and Lucy hugged each of them individually, until she came to the one person she loved most. She came to this princess, and slapped her across the face, the sound echoed through the room, all eyes were on them.

"I thought you were _dead_! That you left me to rot in that palace by myself!" Lucy screamed, and the girl identical to her hung her head, but said nothing. After a while, she did speak, just a whisper, once her head was raised.

"Do it again. I deserve it. No, I need it." Lucy raised her hand and slapped her the other way. The girl she slapped grew a smile."What happened to the Lucy who didn't do anything she was told?" She asked.

"No, that only applies when I don't want to do it, Anastasia. You should know that." Lucy said, and the girl now known as Anastasia smirked. Lucy backed up.

"You know there's no escaping it, Lucy." Anastasia said, yet Lucy still backed away from the open arms of Anastasia. She hit a table, and was forced to stop. Anastasia grabbed her in a hug, so tight it almost broke bones, and lifted Lucy into the air, still in the hug which kept her from using her arms.

"Ana… Can't… Breathe…" Anastasia put Lucy down, and Lucy hugged her, a soft, genuine hug, which Anastasia returned.

"You have no idea how much I missed you… Sis…" Lucy mumbled into Anastasia's dress. Anastasia rubbed circles on her back, and whispered comforting words to her, letting Lucy cry. After a while, Lucy stopped, and Anastasia held her by arms length by the shoulders.

"You done being a big baby, now?" Lucy nodded.

"Good. Because everyone's been watching." Lucy froze, and Anastasia smirked, pulling Lucy back to her, she wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder, and with the other, pointed to her face.

"Everyone, my crybaby of an identical twin." She announced, "Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ana…" Lucy whined, knowing what comes next."Shh, Lucy. Baby's don't talk." Anastasia said, putting a finger to her lips.

"But I'm not a baby." Lucy said.

"Shh, baby. Everything's okay." Anastasia said, as if she only heard crying. No one helped Lucy, the princesses laughed, remembering when they were young, and this happened all the time. The dragons just stared, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. The two separate groups of beings continued to talk amongst themselves. Lucy took in what her fellow royals were wearing. Anastasia wore barely anything, just a drape of black cloth over one side of her body, connecting to make the vague shae of the dress at her waist. It fell from that point cover some of her left leg, and all of her right. The part that draped over her right arm was sown into a loose, flowy sleeve. The tip of the dress' sleeve, and the bottom of it faded from black to a vibrant blue, filled with point of white, as if it were the night sky. This itself would only cover half her body, so under it she wore a bra made of a silver material, almost as if it were metal, and it was made to look like it was made from tiny scales, it had two straps made of the same material connected to it, like sleeves. Connected to these sleeves were feathery, fluffy white things, which stuck up from these two straps. The point that actually connected the dress to its other side was covered by a blue belt, with lines of white dots going up and down it in a loose zig-zag, at the center was a silver star that seemed to glow, like the rest of the white dots. From this star hung two strings of silvery white beads, which fell down to her thigh before going back up to connect to the back of the belt. There were also two more of these strings of beads going around her hip, and falling from the place where the cloth stops at her shoulder. Her shoes were heels, the only thing connecting them to her feet were two black diamonds, and to triangles of the same cloth. They were open-toed, and closed heeled, the triangles made them this way, and the two diamonds went up from the triangles on the front, to a band of that odd, silvery material. Between each black shape was another one of those silver beads, and from the bands hung more strings of them, going all around the band. These silver bands were also around her wrists, but not decorated with the beads. Around her neck hung a string of pearls, and her hair was in a neat braid, silver sparkles thrown over it.

Levy wore something similar stylistically, the cloth was thrown over one side, with only one sleeve, and hanging of of one leg, but the skirt was shorter, only stopping at her knees, and the cloth was a mixture of orange yellow and white. The bottom was a deep orange, then it went to yellow, then white as it went further up. The sleeve was completely white, and only the bottom of the dress was orange. Going over her other shoulder, and going back up at her waist was an orange sash, the same color as the hem of the dress, on it were swirls of white. On the arm with a sleeve was an orange glove, covering her hand in orange from fingertips to wrist. On the opposite side of her body, she wore one, white sock, which went all the way up, and connected to her panties. She wore ankle boots, in orange, with white swirls, and yellow soles. Her messy blue hair only held back by an orange bandana.

Mira had a light pink dress with a sweetheart neckline, over-exaggerated stitches lining them with hot-pink color. Then a large piece of slightly dark pink cloth wrapped around her waist, ending in a bow. The skirt was short in front, stopping at her thighs, but he back trailed behind her, in the original light pink color. Her hair was in it's usual fashion, and she wore pink pumps.

Yukino had a sleeveless, floor-length, white dress, with a light blue shawl that only acted as sleeves draped over it. If you look closely, you can see white feathers delicately embroidered into the dress.

Kinana donned a semi-traditional ball gown. I was lavender, with a sweetheart neckline, and a bell-like skirt. The neckline was lined with eggplant purple lace, and had a sash of the same color at the lace. A purple semi-clear cloth was draped over the skirt, but stopped a few inches from the bottom, aside from in the front where it was lifted up towards the waist, to show more of the rest of the dress. At the side of top, right where the sash was, was an intricate purple flowery design, surrounded by little swirls.

Of course, we can't forget Romeo, the only boy out of all of them. He wore a reddish-purplish suit with a red tie, black dress shoes, and a purple napkin-like thing in his lapel.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

The the humans and dragons were in their respective areas, chatting, when Lucy got curious.

"What're those marks on the bases of your necks?" She asked, and they all turned to look at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Wow, didn't tell you anything, did he?" Anastasia remarked, Lucy shook her head, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Every dragon has a mate, sometimes human, like in our cases, sometimes dragon, like in the elder dragon's. These marks," Anastasia pointed at her mark, "Are how they claim you as theirs. Once marked, a lot happens, most of which I won't get into. But they can sense you, wherever you are, so hide and seek is SUPER easy for them. And, when you touch it, it sends a signal to them, and they come to you, ready to face any danger." The other humans nodded.

"Also, each one is personalized, so it represents you, and them." Mira added, they then showed Lucy their marks.

Anastasia had an axe and a sword crossed over each other, with a shadow crown over the part where they cross.

Levy had a book made of iron, with studs down the spine, and a quill laid on top.

Mira had a demon, with bolts of lightning surrounding her, as if she were the source of the lightning.

Yukino had a key, a golden one, made to look like a dragon, it's wings open wide, surrounded in a white light.

Romeo had a fire, with smoke going up into a blue sky, it was tiny to show all of this.

Kinana had a purple snake, fangs bared, spitting a maroon poison. Did I mention that the snake had wings?

Anastasia's face lit up with realization.

"You need to meet our mates!" She exclaimed, dragon Lucy to a dragon seemingly made of pure shadow, with glowing red eyes. (Skiadrum with red eyes)

"Rogue, this is my twin, Lucy. Lucy, this my mate, Rogue, the shadow dragon." She introduced us, and Rogue bowed his head in greeting, Lucy simply flashed him a smile. Anastasia dragged Lucy over one dragon, to a dragon of pure white. Everything about it was white, even the two, branch-like horns that grew from it's head, except for its eyes, it's eyes were blue.

"Nice to meet ya, Lucy. I'm Sting, the White Dragon, Yukino's my mate." He said, holding out a finger for her to shake, and she did.

"Nice to meet you too, Sting." Anastasia dragged her over two dragons, to a yellow one. It had yellow scales, and buttercup skin on it's wings, white spikes adorned the ti of it's tail, part of it's back, and the line from the center of it's back, to the center of its nose.

"This is Laxus, the lightning dragon. He's Mira's." Lucy and Laxus nodded at each other. Another to dragons, and we were in front of a maroon and purple one. Just maroon and purple, no spike or anything, but it did have red eyes.

"This is Erik, but he goes by Cobra, he's a poison dragon, and I have a feeling you already know who he's mated to." Anastasia said, Cobra and Lucy nodded to each other in acknowledgement. At the next table, Anastasia introduced Lucy to a feathered dragon. The feathers were a white, almost blue, with brown eyes. She had dots on the tip of her tail, and on the bridge of her nose, a deep blue color.

"Hi, I'm Wendy." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy." Lucy said with a smile. Anastasia skipped over Igneel and Natsu while dragging along her sister, they came to a gray, silver, and black dragon. He was made of iron, with studs for eyebrows, and along the sides of his nose, and on his arms. He had rings, like bands of iron, creating stripes down his tail, each one covered in coned spikes. He had a very dangerous vibe to him.

"This is Gajeel, believe it or not, he's Levy's."

"Hi Gajeel." Lucy said, and Gajeel simply grunted before going back to eating his scrapmetal.

"Wow, he looked up. That's an honor." Anastasia said quietly, kind of amazed. She then turned back to Lucy, cheery smile on her face.

"Okay!" Anastasia clapped once before continuing, "That's everybody, and food should be coming soon, so let's get back to our table." She chirped, and dragged Lucy back to the table with the rest of the humans. The feast continued as you thought it might with dragons, a mess, fighting, and destruction.


End file.
